


【狼队】没有人能知道的事

by MOICHA



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOICHA/pseuds/MOICHA
Summary: 猎魔人AU。大量私设。*前半同游戏内DLC 喵与大型犬科动物一起玩耍的地方*后半NETA童话





	【狼队】没有人能知道的事

【狼队】没有人能知道的事

 

他通过村口的路标走进来的时候，有个七八岁的女孩儿正追着飞舞的蝴蝶从他的身边绕了过去。  
这是个身高接近一米九的男人，发型怪异而固执的竖成奇怪的造型，他下巴上满是胡子，露在衣袖外面的手臂上有大块紧绷的肌肉，老旧的披风绳子在他的脖子上缠了两圈，被风一吹就飘扬起来。他穿了件钉了不少锁链的夹克，胸前用金属做了点圆形的环扣，好让它们可以服帖的裹紧他的身子。  
男人挥手将那只飞到身边的小昆虫抓进手里，然后蹲下身捏着翅膀递到了女孩的眼前。  
女孩儿发出惊喜的赞叹声，她高高兴兴的合拢双手将那只蝴蝶困在手心里，但是下一秒，一个正在不远处的池子边洗衣服的村妇站起身冲过来，一巴掌就把那只奄奄一息的小虫子拍落在了地上。她用手臂揽着女孩儿的肩膀把他从男人的身边带开，一边用嫌恶的眼神瞪着造访的陌生人，一边扬高声音说话，「告诉过你多少次了，不要随便拿别人的东西！」  
女孩儿被村妇拽的踉踉跄跄，她回过头来朝还对着她微笑的男人友好的点了点头，然后被按着脑袋一下子推进了房间里。大门砰的一声关上了。

Logan拍了拍裤子上的灰尘站起身，他拽紧马的缰绳缓步走进了村子里。太阳在他的身后逐步沉下地平线，傍晚的天边红的像是燃起了橘红色的火焰，把男人背后的两把剑镀上了一层耀眼的光芒。  
不大的村子让他通过的速度很快，走不多时就看到了出村的标识。Logan环视了一下村子，发现住户的大门多数紧闭着，只有几个看起来相当强壮的村夫盘着手站在路边，一脸不欢迎的瞪视着他离开的动作。快到村口的地方坐了个胡子头发花白的老人，他磕着手里的烟袋，朝看过来的Logan稍微点了下头。Logan牵着马走了过去，老人看他接近了就挺起背，捻着烟草把烟袋重新塞进了嘴里，啪嗒啪嗒的抽了起来。  
「你好？」  
「什么事，年轻的狩魔猎人？」老人转了转手里的烟袋，抬起头看过来。  
Logan没有反驳他关于年龄的说法，「我在附近的告示牌接了个委托。」他摸了摸马背，让焦躁不安的坐骑平静下来，「你知道这个村子还有多远吗？」  
老人探头往他展开的委托书上看了一眼，「不远了，不远了。你顺着这条路一直往前，再走上不久就能看见村口了。」  
Logan把他的委托书塞回怀里，正要道谢，却见那些原本站在自己家门口的村民们围成了一团，逐渐向着二人的方向包抄了过来。一些干农活用的工具被他们抓在手上充当着武器，所有人的脸上都挂满了极端的厌恶。  
「滚远点，狩魔猎人。」带头的那个村夫隔了好远就大声喊道，「这里不欢迎你们这种怪胎。」  
狩魔猎人沉默了一会儿直起身，一言不发的拽着马向村口走了几步。然后他转过头来，「但是我在来的路上发现了个奇奇摩的巢穴。」Logan轻声说，然后偏头闪开扔到他头边的那只铲子，「如果不赶快派点人手过去炸毁它们，过不了多久你们就会很需要我们这些怪胎了。」  
他腿一偏就跨坐到马的身上，在村民们的叫骂声中夹紧马腹，快速的顺着那条小路奔跑了起来。

骑马飞奔了一段时间，原本追在身后的夕阳都逐渐沉进了地平线里。委托上写着的那个村庄似乎近在眼前了，有别于一路上的丛林，那种独属于村子的浓重味道，夹杂着一股血腥的恶臭，被夜色蒸腾的发酵，直扑进了Logan的鼻腔里。Logan皱起眉毛，他勒了勒缰绳将速度降下来，才接近村口没有几步远，他的马就像是受惊了一样一下子扬起前蹄蹦起来，差点把他摔到地上。  
左手画了个复杂的法印让马重新安静下来，Logan抽出背后的银剑，手一撑就从马身上跳下来。眼前不远处守了两只食尸鬼，埋头啃食着什么的样子，看到来人就扔下嘴边的食物一跃而起，直直朝男人扑了过来。  
Logan抬脚把伏在地上接近的那只踹开几步远，手里银剑挥砍而下，把飞在半空里的那只迎面砍成了两半。怪物的鲜血溅到了他的衣领上，他飞奔几步，一脚踩住还没来得及爬起来的另一只，剑刺下去，直接把它的喉咙捅了个对穿。  
又解决了三只闻风而来的食尸鬼，Logan皱着眉毛抹掉血收剑入鞘。他把怪物的尸体从村口拉开一段，然后拽着袖子在那处路牌上抹了抹，把被血糊住的村名擦了出来。  
杀光了盘踞在村子里的食尸鬼才发觉这里异常安静，除了风带动树叶的声音以外什么都没有。食尸鬼是食腐的怪物，只吃死后的尸体，能吸引这么多只停留在这里，多半是有大量的新鲜尸体。  
Logan伸手刮了下袖口，那里刚才擦掉路牌上血迹的时候沾了好大一块鲜红，低头闻了下，果然是人类血液的味道。顺着那股浓郁的血腥味道往村子里走了走，没几步就看见一具倒在那里的尸体。左腿被扯了下来，腹腔里已经被吃的没剩下什么了。Logan蹲下身随手翻看了下，发现致命的伤口竟然是脖子上的剑伤，一击毙命，血刚止住不久。  
附近没有发现类似于剑的武器，倒是又在一间马屋里找到了几具横七竖八的尸体，它们多数都被食尸鬼拖出来吃掉了一部分，完整的地方虽然不多，但是脖子上那些剑伤却也清晰明显。一个衣着光鲜的妇人趴在最里面，门虚掩着让那些食尸鬼还没有动餐，她的身边歪放着个鹿首精的头颅，已经死掉好一阵了，脖颈处凝固了一层的血痂，也正是委托书上写着的任务目标。一把草叉扔在她身边不远处，它的前端沾满了血迹，地上掉了几块钱币，断裂的项链珠子满地都是。Logan随手捡起了几颗染着血迹的珠子，头低下去，就在附近的草料旁发现了一个钢化的徽章，散发着白色百日红和白屈花的味道，刻成猫头的形状，链子被扯断了让断口满是飞絮。Logan颠了颠这块徽章的重量，思考了一秒就把它塞进了怀里。  
他又在外面的其他屋子里找到了些尸体，趴在窗户旁边的倒在角落里的到处都是，心里一下子清楚了大半。Logan眯起眼睛，能感觉到的一切都变得明朗而无所遁形，那双走出屋子，通外村外的脚印立刻清晰可见起来。  
这是个相当职业的杀手，脚步极轻几乎没有痕迹，脚印周围有些干了的血迹，被刻意的用脚底擦除了，不知道是属于谁的。那个鹿首精的脑袋可以证明他也是来解决委托的，但是不知道为什么屠杀了全村的人，一个活口都没留下。死后的尸体吸引了不少食尸鬼的造访，没有人烟的村落成了它们就餐的圣地。  
Logan跟着那排足迹一直追到了村外，痕迹指引他向着不远处的树丛走过去，他放轻脚步，在月光下看到一个背对着他坐在棵树桩上，赤裸着上身在包扎伤口的男人背影。  
受伤让他的感官变得没那么敏锐了。Logan看了一会儿男人的动作，忽然用手指推了推身旁的树枝。树枝发出了清脆细小的噼啪声，那个男人立刻回过头来，手里的剑咔锵一声拔出来了半截。Logan注意到他的脸上缠了圈绷带，正好盖住了一只眼睛，露在外面的另外一只眼睛蓝的如同一池湖水，瞳孔细长像猫一样，他胸前的绷带包的乱七八糟的，几处伤口还在往外渗着血。回身的动作过猛让他剧烈的咳嗽起来，他捂住胸口，一边把剑撑在地上，一边警惕的瞪着Logan的动作。  
「这是你的东西？」Logan从怀里掏出了那块猫头形状的徽章递过去。  
对面的男人微微撑开了一点嘴巴，视线吃不准的在Logan的身上和那个徽章之间犹疑了一阵，直到Logan用另一只手将他脖子上挂着的那个狼头形状的徽章从衣服里拽出来，才慢慢的将视线移到了对方的脸上。  
「你也是witcher。」他盯着Logan那双金绿色的猫眼慢吞吞的说道。  
Logan沉默的晃了晃手指，示意他将那块徽章拿走。那个男人踏前了两步，一把就把那块徽章抢回了手里，他用剑撑着又慢慢坐回了原处，然后扯着绳子将徽章重新带回了脖子上。  
「谢谢。」他微喘着说，「虽然你大概是来杀我的。」  
「我不知道，」Logan说，他尽量选择着不那么过分的词句，「我得先和你谈谈。」  
男人轻笑了一声，他摸了摸脖子上的徽章，冰凉的金属让他的手指褪的更加没有血色。他又扯了点绷带，Logan递了个燕子药水过去，换回了男人轻描淡写的一个微笑。  
他飞快的把自己的伤口又包扎了两层，算是勉强止住了血，燕子药水发挥了不小的作用，虽然里面的毒素让男人的脸色白的如同一张纸，但他明显好过很多的表情显示着这一切非常有效。Logan盘手站在他身边不远处，手指轻叩着胳膊在等他解释。  
「如你所见。」猫派狩魔猎人咬着绷带含糊的开口，「我是来解决委托的。我想你也是。」  
Logan点了点头，他从怀里掏出了那张委托书，随意扫了两眼就画了个伊格尼之印把它点燃了，「我看到那个鹿首精的脑袋了。」  
「嗯哼。那可费了我不少工夫。」男人说，他朝着Logan伸出手，「我叫Scott，你呢？」  
Logan盘手退后了一步，面无表情的注视着对方的示好动作。男人的拒绝让Scott耸了耸肩膀，他把手收回来，在裤子上抹了抹，将沾到的血迹擦了个干净。  
「我解决了那个鹿首精——虽然它大概花了我一整天的时间和精力——我们的谈好的报酬是个非常恶心的数字，你该庆幸比我晚了那么一步。」Scott歪了下脑袋，似乎不怎么在意的样子，「它们大概还不够我消耗掉的那些药水——只有十几奥伦，你能想象吗？」男人微微喘了口气，他按住自己的胸口，「这都无所谓，毕竟是说好的——但是等到我带着它的脑袋回到村子里索取报酬的时候，」  
非常令人不齿的事情发生了。那群村民为了拒付这十几个奥伦的酬劳，开始编造一些让人快要听腻了的故事，无非是妇人孩子，揭不开锅这一类的话题。无法妥协的狩魔猎人拒绝接受这些说法，在他的要求下村民们终于同意支付这部分的赏金。  
他们要求狩魔猎人跟随着其中一个村民走进了那间马屋里，就在他刚刚踏进房门的时候，藏在房门后面的人举着草叉暗算了他，想要为了十几个奥伦的报酬就把他杀死。距离过近让狩魔猎人几乎没办法反应过来，他尽量挪动开自己好让叉子的尖端刺进不至于致命的地方，然后愤怒的挥起钢剑，将偷袭者砍倒在地。  
剩余的村民再也不肯掩饰自己的意图，纷纷从门外拥挤了进来。杀红了眼的狩魔猎人握紧钢剑从屋子里冲了出去，他浑身是血两眼通红，不管不顾的将所有躲在别的房间里的人，不论是探头出来的还是缩在家里的，统统杀了个干净。  
Logan没有打断他的话，他垂头观察着猫派猎人的表情，试图分辨出来他所说的是真是假。「但是其他屋子里的人是无辜的。」最后，他轻声说。  
「是的，我很抱歉。」Scott按了按自己的后颈，然后抓着剑站起身来，「所以你要来——」  
「不。」Logan打断了他，「我并不是法官，只是个狩魔猎人。」他让开一点道路，「你走吧。」  
Scott轻笑了一声，「哇哦，一个好心人，真不知道你是怎么活下来的。」他拎起自己剩余的东西，顺着大路走了几步又退回来，他从腰后摸了张折好的纸条出来，递到了还在注视着他的Logan手里，「这是画着我暂居点的路线图，有什么需要的话可以直接过去拿。」  
Logan伸手接过了那张地图，Scott又在他的背后拍了拍，他对男人一直的沉默不语似乎不怎么在意，然后拖着略显沉重的脚步，顺着大路走了下去。  
Logan捻了捻那张地图，浓郁的蒲公英和洋甘菊的味道在他的鼻端散开。

+

顺着村落一路向前又顺便解决了几个小小的委托，几天颇显平静的日常生活让他忽然想起了那张被塞进怀里的地图，顺着地图标示的地方走过去，终于在最中心画着个十字的地方找到了一座枯井。  
附近有几个徘徊不定的窃贼，围着枯井的盖子在讨论什么话题，侧耳听过去就知道那些人虽然觊觎狩魔猎人的东西，却又惧怕那里面的机关暗箭，迟迟不敢潜入。Logan放轻脚步，他折断了两根树枝扔过去，啪的打在了靠在最后面的一个窃贼脚跟。那家伙一蹦三尺高，手里的弩箭无差别的射了两三发，动作过大把守在前面的两个大块头都吓到了。  
「有有有——东西——」  
Logan抽出钢剑，从藏身的地方钻了出来。一个大块头定了定神，想都没想的就朝他扑过来，盖过来的阴影几乎是狩魔猎人的两倍大。Logan一脚踹在了他的心窝上，那家伙就直直从空中掉下来，一声不吭的晕在了地上。  
「要我送你们离开？」  
「这是我们先找到的，你不能独占！」另外一个立刻气势汹汹的推开最后面的窃贼朝Logan走过来，「拿到东西分我们，不然——」  
剑尖点在了他的肩头上，大块头窃贼猛然收住话头。「趁我心情还不错，」Logan说，「滚。」  
「你不能——不能伤害人类——」  
Logan耸了下肩，带动着剑尖在对方的肩膀上划动了一下，「我会伪装成水鬼的杰作。」  
那两个窃贼立刻破口大骂起来，他们一边后退一边将知道的所有难听形容词加诸在狩魔猎人的身上，诅咒他的灵魂，称他是变异的怪胎脏鬼，然后在距离他几步远的地方，一把架起晕倒在地上的那一个，快速的冲进了丛林里。  
Logan嗤笑了一声，他将剑收进鞘里，然后弯身在枯井旁边摸索了起来。  
那是一扇向外开的木门，门口的锁已经锈死了构不成什么保护，Logan眯眼瞧了瞧，在门锁的周围看到一个小小的防御用咒符，用怪兽干掉的血画成的，颜色暗沉的几乎和木板融成了一体。用手指刮了刮，将那个咒符破开了一角，底下的门板立刻传来了咔哒的开启声。再伸手拽住把手一提，门板就发出吱呀的轴承声打开了。  
Logan顺着梯子爬了下去，没多久就着了地。枯井底下不大，大概几人身的空间，伸手摸了摸就够到了边缘。枯死的藤蔓植物和水锈满墙都是，暂居在这里的狩魔猎人似乎对生活水平不太上心，让墙壁上的凹槽里连蜡烛都没有几根。狩魔猎人的猫眼可以在黑暗中如常视物，Logan眯起眼睛，很快就在附近发现了一口未上锁的箱子。  
犹豫了一下还是抽出了剑，他伸脚踢了箱子一下，然后用剑尖挑开箱子的锁扣，才把紧闭的那里推开一条缝，一团火就夹杂着热烈的气息扑面而来。Logan暗骂一声躲开了迎面而至的袭击，他干脆将箱子踹倒在地，那里面传来了金属落地的声音，Logan静候几秒踏前一步，再看过去的时候就没有什么机关了。他把掉在地上的那把银剑捡起来，只听那清脆的落地声就知道打造它的金属不是常物，剑柄无比贴合手心弧度，只一握，就能感觉到包裹住那里的安德莱格硬壳的温度，实在是一把不可多得的好剑。  
Logan捏住它甩了甩，随手在空中画了个剑花，剑身上刻画的咒语燃起一层淡淡的红色光芒，火光在剑尖一闪而逝，空气里立刻多了股燃着的气味。Logan吸了吸鼻子，他还闻到了种熟悉的味道。  
像是蒲公英和洋甘菊混合起来的，哦还有点白柚，若有若无的弥漫在他的周身，不仔细闻根本无法察觉到，和他怀里地图上透露出来的一模一样。  
Logan闭上眼睛提了口气，狩魔猎人的感官让他瞬间就捕捉到这股味道来自何方，只在身边转了个圈就顺着不远处的墙壁钻了进去。Logan伸手在那旁边颜色略有差别的石块上轻轻扳动了一下，暗门纹丝不动，思考了几秒又重新将手掌按在了那里，稍一施力，那里就被推得凹陷起来。暗门一转，将他带进了房间里。  
分别了有一段时间的猫派狩魔猎人把头向他的方向转了过来，他手里的瓶子正在散发出混合了蒲公英白屈花和矮人烈酒的甜蜜味道。  
「你比我想象中来的还早。」猫派狩魔猎人朝他点了点头，「重新介绍一下，Scott Summers，大家更喜欢称呼我Cyclops。」  
「Cyclops？」熟悉的称号让Logan挑起了一边的眉毛，「恶名昭著的贵族刺客，名声赫赫的独眼巨人杀手。我似乎放过了个不得了的人物？」他注意到对方之前被绷带缠住的那只眼睛已经重新露了出来，一道类似于农具的划痕从他的眼底一路斜着挑上去掀翻了眼皮，受了伤害的地方蒙上了一层灰白色的透明薄膜。  
「后悔了？」Scott弯起嘴角，他把手上调理好了的炼金药水朝Logan抛了过来，在对方反射性伸手接住的同时迅速向着Logan逼近，背后的剑以闪电般的速度出现在他的手中，Logan只来得及扭身拔剑，绑在身后的钢剑被他大幅度的拉的偏移，抽出一半的剑身咔锵一声和对方手里显得过短的剑碰撞在了一起，激起层层火花。没盖盖子的金莺洒了他们一头一脸。  
「你通过了，X-Force的Wolverine。」Scott舔掉嘴角的炼金药水，那里面的毒素让他完好无损的那只湖蓝色的猫眼在烛火照射下闪闪发亮，「有兴趣接个委托吗？」  
Logan抹掉脸上的液体，他满脸怀疑的瞪视着Scott转身回到炼金台子前的动作。

+

枯井暗室里的烛光忽明忽灭的，蜡烛快要燃到了头。Scott脱掉了他披着的外衣，顺手解开了衬衣上的两颗扣子。Logan盘手靠墙站着，不发一语的注视着他将架子上的液体重新倒进瓶子里。装满炼金药水的小瓶子发出暗沉的绿色光芒，咕嘟一声冒了个气泡。  
「也许你会愿意先看看这个，X-Force的Wolverine。」Scott抽出怀里的书卷抖开，Logan眯着眼望过去，在越发昏黄的灯光下捕捉到那上面一排排的蝇头小字，密密麻麻的堆满了这张纸条。那是一份委托书，显而易见，用最为絮叨的方式形容了一个狩魔委托，撰写它的人巨细靡遗的几乎将那个怪物的生辰八字都快要写的一清二楚，而要求却只是一个模糊不清的杀除。  
Logan挑了挑眉毛，他靠近了一点对方接过那张纸，低头审阅起来。Scott留了点空间给他，他找了几个软木塞把灌好的炼金药水塞上盖子，然后数着它们的数量挨个装进了自己腰上的挂包里。五颜六色的小瓶子碰撞出叮叮咚咚的声音，Logan抬起头，重新把那张纸条放回了猫派狩魔猎人的手里。  
「没什么兴趣。」他言简意赅的回答，「而且这种程度的怪物你自己能够搞定。」  
「先别忙着拒绝，X-Force的Wolverine。」  
「Logan。」Logan更正了对方的称呼，他拉了拉自己的衣角，做出一副想要离开的姿态。  
「3000奥伦。」Scott注视着他的动作。  
手已经扶在门板上的男人立刻回过头来，「什么？」  
「你可以分到3000奥伦，外加一把趁手的钢剑。」Scott微笑了一下，嘴角的弧度挤着被农具划伤的那只眼睛，让脸上的表情显得更加高深莫测，「考虑一——」  
「接受。」  
「那就把手从门边拿开，我们重新谈谈。」Scott扯过了一把椅子，Logan盯着他也慢慢走到炼金台旁边，盘着手倚靠在了那里。  
「虽然委托书上没有写，但我们的目的地是这处国家的宫殿。」他伸手在墙上挂着的地图上比划了下，Logan点点头。  
「地下？」  
「原址。准确说是遗址。」Scott停顿了一下，「那家伙把整个宫殿都拆了，像捏碎张纸牌——别这么看着我，我也是听说的——然后还站在满屋子人的尸体上对月狂啸，不是狼人。」他伸手制止了Logan想要接话的动作，「照描述来看是个墓穴女妖。皮肤苍白，没有头发，嘴如鸟喙，动作迅速。」  
「委托书上没有提到这个。」Logan低声说。  
「委托书上也没说这个应该藏在墓地战场上的妖怪是怎么铲平一座宫殿的。」Scott捏起桌子上的两个小瓶子，把它们递到了Logan手上，「但是我们还是得解决它，为了那6000奥伦。」  
「6000？」  
「当然，酬劳应该平分，尊敬的狩魔猎人阁下。」  
「再公平不过，端庄的猫学派猎人。」

+

两匹马奔跑在村与村之间的小路上，像竞赛似的并驾齐驱，速度越来越快，谁也不肯落在后面。Logan转头瞟了眼抿紧着双唇夹紧马腹的同行侧脸，猫派狩魔猎人双手抓住缰绳，脸色在猫药水的影响下惨白如纸，湖蓝色的猫眼里却迸射出异常的光线，他的瞳孔缩的更小如同一根针，被月光一照就莹出一片光晕。风声在他们身边猎猎作响，路边的树枝刮在脸侧带起一层又一层的细碎伤口，还来不及出现裂纹就已经愈合完毕。Scott弯起嘴角，他挥手甩了下马鞭，胯下的坐骑发出一声嘶鸣跑的更快。  
「别走神了，Logan。」他的声音夹杂在风里显得恍惚而缥缈，「我们刚才说落后的那个要付多少天的住宿费来着？」  
「五天。」Logan迎头赶上。他也服用了瓶猫，更加敏感的视觉让他几乎能在跑动中看清Scott衣服的纹路。  
「多谢款待。」轻笑声夹杂了点他常用的蒲公英和洋甘菊的香味，Logan拽住缰绳，猫派狩魔猎人马的前蹄刚刚踏过村口的标识牌，他回过头来又朝Logan抛了个胜券在握的笑容，忽然静止下来的处境让那种味道肆无忌惮的钻进Logan的鼻腔里。  
Logan嘀咕了一声，他从马上跳下来，带头敲开了一家酒馆的大门。Scott跟在他的身后，炼金药水的毒素已经从他脸上褪的差不多，几乎看不出来什么狰狞的痕迹了。  
临近午夜的小酒馆依然热闹非凡，似乎堆积了村子里所有的男人，他们一边把酒杯砸的咚咚作响一边大声唱着广为流传的行酒令。Logan又偏头瞄了一眼Scott，后者正在将勒紧在脖子上的斗篷带子解开，注意到了他的视线就还以一个揶揄的笑容。  
「到你大展身手的时候了。」猫派狩魔猎人动了动嘴唇，用几乎听不见的声音说。  
Logan翻了个白眼，他大踏步的走到吧台前，酒馆老板正在低头算账，端着托盘的女佣匆匆忙忙的自他身边走过。  
「给我们来两个房间。」Logan说，他摸了摸衣兜，把几枚硬币放到手掌上。  
「没有。」酒馆老板头也不抬的回绝道。  
Scott在Logan的身后发出轻笑声，后者恼怒的转过头瞪了他一眼。  
「一个也行。」狩魔猎人放轻语气，「天亮我们就离开。」  
闻言酒馆老板停下笔抬起头来，视线打量般的在男人身上扫了扫，Scott拨弄起自己的发梢，他把注意力投射到忽然变得有点安静的屋子里，眼睛自正慢慢放下酒杯的动作一直看到了桌底乱踢的脚边。  
「你是狩魔猎人？」酒馆老板慢悠悠的开口。  
而Logan像是完全因为那个赌约而在闹脾气，整个人都迟钝的如同一口笨种。Scott一把按住了对方试图将手里的钱币放到桌子上的动作，「够了，Logan。」他说，「我想先去外面…」  
斗篷又重新回到了他的脖子上，Scott拽住还有点发怔的Logan，把他拖出了酒馆，招牌被他们拨弄的一阵旋转，所有人注视着他们离开时候的动作，直到门在身后关紧酒馆里才又重新变得热闹非凡起来。  
「你鼻子坏了吗？」出了门Scott就用力甩开他的手，「居然想在一间全是吸血鬼的酒馆里住宿！」  
Logan又嘀咕了一声，他用力吸吸鼻子，然后皱起眉毛。  
「大声点。」Scott生气的抱怨着，「说话的时候别像个未出阁的小姑娘。」  
「我说你，」Logan在他身后抬高声调，「他妈的能别用那个香水了吗？」  
Scott目瞪口呆的转过头来，脸上的表情像是刚刚遭遇过世界末日。

+

他们在村子里转了几圈。Scott似乎为那句不检点的揣测发了脾气，说话的语气都尖酸刻薄起来。跟一个牙尖嘴利的猫派狩魔猎人斗嘴没让Logan讨到什么甜头，Scott似乎在矮人那里学了不少好东西，难听的话讲起来简直能把死人气活。Logan干脆闭上了嘴。  
整个村子除了那间酒馆显得过于安静平淡了，所有人的大门紧闭窗帘拉严，除了偶尔透露出来的烛火映射在窗户上几乎一点声音都没有。  
「去搞定住宿。Logan，随便做点什么。」Scott说，「还是说你只喜欢胡乱说话，然后被人从房间里踹出去塞进马棚里？」  
Logan咒骂了一声，他连续敲了几家的房门都没有敲开，来自身后的压力连同烦躁感几乎把他脑子搅得一片混乱。  
「如果你还想找个地方睡就他妈的闭上嘴！」  
「瞧瞧，是谁想要住进吸血鬼窝里第二天起床之前就被吸成人干的，听你的语气我还以为我错过了个公主的闺房！」  
「你他妈——」  
门在他爆出更多脏话之前吱呀一声打开了。一个穿着破旧的妇人讶异的站在那里，抱紧着母亲双腿的小姑娘扁着嘴，看起来就快要哭了。  
「什——什么事？」农妇紧张的压低声音。  
「我们，想找个地方睡觉——」Logan僵硬的在门口站直身子。  
「哦，年轻的旅客，快进来。」农妇让开了一点地方，把两个人都请进了屋子里。

那是间不大的住所，四个人堆积在屋子里就显得有点拥挤了，。农妇打开了隔间的门，邀请狩魔猎人们在那里住宿一晚，两个人欣然接受，并为住所主人的慷慨表达了感激之情。  
农妇在他们入睡前又端了点食物过来，两块烤熟了的马铃薯和一小杯甜菜汁。Logan和她聊了聊这里的处境，农妇不愿多谈，只说了晚上没人敢开门和附近莫名丢失的家禽。Scott沉默不语的把玩着手里那块马铃薯，直到农妇带着她的女儿走了才把那块食物塞进Logan的手里，转身准备睡下了。  
「也许我们应该替她们解决这个…」Logan掂量着手里的马铃薯们轻声说。  
然而Scott立刻打断他的话头，他一下子就从床上爬了起来，「也许你应该把脑袋在脖子上拧三圈，然后丢到路边的沟里。和一群群居的吸血鬼战斗？我宁愿现在就去山顶，和巨魔们住在一起——」  
「够了，Scott！」  
「你才够了！」猫派狩魔猎人恼怒的一跃而起，他的手指几乎把Logan的胸膛戳出来个洞，「你该庆幸我没有立刻把手套丢到你的脚下，否则几分钟前你就该为那些令人作呕的侮辱付出代价了！」  
「我收回！好了吧？我收回那些话！」Logan不耐烦的一巴掌挥开他的手，「现在我们都知道那是因为你一直泡在炼金台前，为我们做那些必不可少的小药剂了！」  
猫派狩魔猎人冷哼一声，他用力推了Logan一把，把他挤到了床的另一边，然后甩开斗篷躺回了床上。  
Logan在床边站了一会儿，他把手里的马铃薯重新放回了托盘上，然后抓起双剑背回身后，不发一语的推开房门走了出去。  
客房里安静了几分钟。  
Scott从床上坐起来，他毫不犹豫的一把抓住了放在头边的剑，向着门外冲了出去。

+

外面的吵闹相对于往日的平静来说有点过分了。Logan直接摸到了酒馆的后门，在那里把三个女佣连同一个找乐子的客人干掉了，动作过快让他们的尖牙都没来得及露出来。他潜入酒馆里，在阴暗的角落又干掉了好几个客人，直到其中一个在倒下的时候碰落了酒杯才让他暴露了出来。  
他们一路从酒馆里面打到了大街上，Logan斩掉了近乎一半的吸血鬼，而剩余的部分仍然多到能把他层层包围起来。Scott像道闪电似的出现在他能捕捉到的视野里，手里过短的银剑只一切就带走了外围的一个吸血鬼。那些家伙因为族人一再减员而愤怒的嚎叫不止，银剑趁机抹开了另外两个吸血鬼的脖子。  
Logan从他清理出来的缺口里冲出来，他用手肘顶着过近的两个吸血鬼的侧腰把它们推开，Scott的银剑如影随形，褐色的血迹洒落的满地都是。  
他们背靠背贴在了一起，Logan低头就能看见猫派狩魔猎人因为服用了过多药水而毫无血色的皮肤，青筋从他的手背上一直蔓延到了湖蓝色的猫眼底下。  
「道歉。」Scott轻声说，他一跃就冲到了包围在外的吸血鬼眼前，动作迅敏的割断了其中两个的喉咙就又跳了回来。那些精湛娴熟的技巧看的Logan都满眼赞赏。  
「我很抱歉——」冰凉的皮肤擦过他的手背，Logan只一晃神，就听那个酒馆老板咆哮起来，尖锐的叫声几乎要把耳膜震破，他的身形一瞬间涨大了一倍有余，把过紧的衣服都撑得碎裂开。Scott脚尖一点就从他的眼前消失了。  
狩魔猎人的剑法本就是脚腕上的游戏。  
Logan扭动身子，将手里的银剑插进身后那个想要偷袭的吸血鬼心脏里。Scott带着层层重影，鬼魅般的自酒馆老板身后现身，银剑像把匕首一样割破了他颈后的一段皮肤。Logan抬起头，酒馆老板大幅度的向他倾塌过来，他踹开逼近身边的另外一个吸血鬼，迎着对方举起剑，把剑尖死死的捅进了吸血鬼的胸膛里。剑身因为晃动在胸前划出了一段狰狞的伤口，直直把他的心脏劈成了两半。  
酒馆老板发出哀戚的惨叫声，在他身后的Scott手起剑落，把他的脑袋砍落了下来。  
逆月而站的猫派狩魔猎人像是浴血的修罗，他一手提着吸血鬼的头颅一手握紧银剑，被毒素夺走了血色的脸上，一双完全取代了眼白的黑色双目死气沉沉的注视着脚底下的尸体。  
「Scott！」Logan朝他跑过去，Scott摇晃了一下闭紧双眼，在对方接住他的同时软倒进了狩魔猎人的怀抱里。  
Logan也无法猜测他为了对付这一屋子的吸血鬼喝了多少炼金药剂。

+

第二天上路的时候他还有点恍惚。Logan干脆把他的马栓到自己的马边，然后把晕晕沉沉的猫派狩魔猎人拉到了自己的马上。Scott用后背贴住Logan的胸膛，半睁半闭着眼睛被他圈在怀里，湖蓝色的瞳孔里漾出了一汪水色的痕迹。  
村民们千恩万谢的把他们送到了村口，他们凑了点钱支付了狩魔猎人的报酬，还让Logan带走了那个酒馆老板的头颅。  
「要走了，Scott。」Logan贴着他的耳边低声说，男人不由自主的在他的怀抱里一阵战栗。  
马慢悠悠的踏上了小路。

 

+

再走了不到半天就能远远的瞧见那个委托书上写着的村庄了，比他们平日里路过的所有都要显得豪华，地板被仔细的修葺了一遍，崭新无比的石子路让马踏上去发出清脆的蹄子声，连村口的标识牌都泛着矮人大师的工艺光泽。  
村长在间最大的屋子里接待了他们，他身边跟着个穿着紧身裤华丽上衣的男人，几个仆人忙里忙外的把水果饮料端到桌子上。  
Logan满脸嫌弃的瞪着两名女佣整理案台的样子，倒是Scott已经和村长聊过了一轮，那个留着山羊胡的男人把委托书抓在手里，边听Scott说话边频频点头。  
「我来介绍一下，」村长说，「这位是我们推选出来的国王继承人，尊敬的Wilson大公爵殿下。」  
Scott微笑着低头亲吻了下公爵的手背，Logan盘着手凝着脸，置身事外的站在椅子边。  
「别这么说。」公爵得意洋洋的笑着，「只有等这个困扰了全国上下的麻烦解决之后我才能真的继承王位。」  
「当然了，当然了，」Scott陪着他们笑了一会儿，「关于这个…嗯…怪物，还有别的情报吗？」  
「哦是的，你一定得听听这个，我发誓你做梦都猜不到它到底是怎么出来的。」  
「请讲？」Scott转头给了Logan个眼色，后者正满脸不耐烦的抓着一大把葡萄，挨个把它们塞进嘴里。  
「你们管这个叫什么来着？变异怪？人面兽？」村长坐回了他的位置里，正拼命拍着旁边的桌子，「要知道，它嘴一张就能把个人的脑袋吞下咬碎——」  
「墓穴女妖，阁下。」Scott轻声说，「照委托书上写着的，我们是这样判断的。」  
「把你的徽章、牌子拿出来，我们好好聊聊！」  
Scott犹豫了一下，他把手探进领口里，把崭新的金属链子从那里拽了出来，Logan注意到那块刻了猫头的徽章被擦得闪闪发亮，正因为遇冷而逐渐蒙上一层雾气。  
「你们怎么称呼？」  
「Cyclops，阁下，这位是X-Force的Wolverine。」他把手向后扬了一下，举着酒杯的Logan被迫转过视线，朝村长点了点头。  
「Cyclops, Wolverine. 不错。」村长忽然压低了声音，「知道在你们来之前已经有很多的人妄想着拿走着6000奥伦的酬劳了吗？」  
「可以想象。」Scott弯了下嘴角，Logan已经沉默的绕到他身边的位置上坐好，正无聊的用指甲刮弄着酒杯的边缘。  
「可惜我们的小公主也不是吃素的…我之前有说过她原本是前国王的独生女吗？」  
「没有，阁下。」  
「哦，那还真是可怕的一天。」

那原本是喜气洋洋的一天。国王为他宠爱的独生女Cecile举办了个庆祝她年满十六岁的宴会，整个宫殿的来宾都喝的东倒西歪，脚步声交谈声伴随着吟游诗人的马琴弹奏，欢声笑语不断。  
喝醉了的国王王后放松了对女儿的注意，那个被关在深宫里的年轻姑娘就被人悄悄的带到了宫殿的顶楼里。她在女巫的邀请下从窗户里看到了外面满城的雪景，兴高采烈的姑娘一把抓住了邪恶女巫递到她手里的纺锤。  
被下了恶咒的器具划破了公主的手指，可怕的毒素渗入处女鲜血中，瞬间侵占了她的四肢百骸。公主发出惊恐的咆哮声，她的头发一把一把的统统从头顶上掉了下去，她捂住自己的脸，指甲像是有了生命一样的肆意生长起来。女巫发出得意的尖锐笑声，撞破顶楼的窗户栏杆，跳上她的扫帚飞进了夜空里。  
而公主的变异却要所有待在宫殿里的人享受了。痛苦的姑娘抓碎了顶楼房间里的所有家具，然后她冲下楼去，把遇到的所有人抓的血肉模糊。毒药入侵的越久越让她失去着人形，她的嘴巴逐渐咧到了耳根底下，上唇突起，硬壳从那里长了出来，满口洁白的牙齿掉落干净，长出了一层尖锐的獠牙，她的眼睛撑破了眼眶让她满脸都是变黑了的鲜血，上臂越长越长垂到了脚下。  
她力大无比，一拳就能把最强壮的骑士揍飞，动作迅速，连最狡猾的窃贼都无法近身。祭祀的咒语盖在她的头顶，而愤怒的公主一边大叫着一边把神的信徒撕成了两半。  
她暴躁的杀光了一屋子的人，屋顶都被她掀翻。最后可怕的姑娘抓着她父亲的一截大腿，慢吞吞的爬进了个幽暗的房间里。  
原本是宫殿的地方再没有人敢去造访，除了对赏金跃跃欲试的人们。很快，那里就缠绕起了一层层藤蔓荆棘，恶鬼一般的公主守着她荒凉的废墟每天晚上对月长啸。

Logan笑了一声，连忙用咳嗽来掩盖他略显失态的举动。Scott偏头瞧了他一眼，有点懒洋洋的开口道，「那么，可以带我们到那里看看吗？」  
村长立刻和公爵交换了一下视线，「你们最好自己去，」他说，「我来给你们画出地图。」

+

「骑着扫帚的女巫。」Logan跟在正牵着马慢步前进的Scott后面，发出抑制不住的笑声，「他怎么不说那宫殿是糖果做的？」  
「他们说过了，还记得吗？纸牌，不比糖果好多少。」  
「还是有点差别的，slim。」Logan严肃的回答，「最起码纸牌不会因为阳光直射而融化。」  
「哦，那真是我听过最坚固的建筑了。」Scott把头转了一点过来，「那个该死的村长除了告诉我墓穴女妖杀光了她的全家之外，什么消息都没有透露出来。」他恨恨的咬了下牙，「该死的，我笑的脸都要抽筋了。」  
「要是再让你想想那个酬劳数额，你的下巴大概也无法停留在原处了。」Logan大笑着跳上马，扬起马鞭快速的向着目的地奔跑起来。  
「别以为我和你一样。」Scott咕哝了句，也撑着马鞍跨坐上去，紧跟着狼派狩魔猎人策马前行。

+

他们没花多少时间就找到了那个宫殿的遗迹，原本是建在人声鼎沸的城中，随着被破坏连附近的居民也都尽快搬走了。整片空地荒凉安静，粗长的藤蔓一路长出了很远。偶尔有只乌鸦吱哇叫着从附近飞起来，没多远就扑棱着翅膀，啪嗒一声摔回了地上。几只食尸怪物在附近探头探脑，它们寻觅着气味在那里走来走去，偶尔才停下刨动起了什么。  
Scott拴好了马走到Logan的身边，正要开口却见对方忽然比了个噤声的姿势。  
「什么声音？」狼派狩魔猎人把手伸向了自己背后的银剑。  
眼前盖满植物的空地上忽然传来了杂乱的脚步声，大量乌鸦被惊的飞了起来，怪叫着冲向了空中。几只食尸鬼停止了觅食般的举动，它们迅速向着发出声音的地方包抄过去。一个穿着精良盔甲的男人连滚带爬的从藤蔓包围里现身出来，他努力挥动起手里的剑，将近在咫尺的食尸生物赶开。那身盔甲替他抵挡了大半的伤害，他一个俯冲就顺着倾斜的小路一路滚了下去。  
「哇哦，激烈的行礼方式，一定是来自神圣的骑士团。」Scott评价道，Logan抽出剑，向着男人的位置冲过去，两三个回合就将一个离得最近的食尸鬼砍落在地。  
他挡在陌生男人的身后，尽量将所有徘徊在那里的食尸鬼砍杀赶远，然后带着满身腥臭的怪物血，把手伸向了还倒在地上的男人。  
陌生男人嫌弃的用剑撑着自己站起来，他用力甩甩手，盔甲交错着发出金属撞击的声音。Logan收回手，擦干净了剑上的血，Scott慢吞吞的从他刚才所处的边缘滑了下来。  
「我没听到您说谢谢，尊敬的先生。」猫派狩魔猎人皱着眉拦在准备离开的陌生男人眼前，「希望您的老师教导过您，Witcher的救助是需要报酬的。」  
「我可没要你们帮忙！」盔甲里的男人生气的跺跺脚，「我一个人就能把它们都杀干净，碍事鬼！」  
「哦是吗，」Scott的嘴角浮现出一丝嘲讽的笑容，「那你大概也能同时战胜两个Witcher扬长而去。等你解决了我们，我会负责帮你找个诗人传颂这一美景的。」  
「滚开，脏鬼！怪胎！变异人！」男人大声骂道，「恶心的猎魔人！Leon王子才不会受到你们的威胁而屈服！」  
「王子殿下。」Scott盘起手，像尊雕像似的挡着男人的去路，「一个食尸鬼5000奥伦。」  
「滚开！滚开！」王子尖声咆哮着。  
Logan不耐烦的走过来，一掌敲在了男人的后颈上，金属盔甲发出锵啷的声音，王子吭都没吭一声的倒在了地上。  
Scott有点惊讶的撑开了一点嘴巴，「现在怎么办，」他沮丧的把视线移动到狼派狩魔猎人的脸上，「难道我们还要找个地方安置他吗？」

+

Logan提着那件盔甲脖子的地方把他们的Leon王子拖到了条溪流边，他随意清洗了一下身上沾到的血迹，然后把王子的脑袋直接按进了水里。Scott立刻厌恶的从不远处的下流移开，他刚才准备接一把水来解渴的。  
「你们他妈的这是——」  
王子的脑袋又进入了水里。  
「敢这样对——」  
「我不会放过——」  
「你——」  
水底下发出咕嘟咕嘟的气泡声，王子挣扎着使劲用手臂拍击着池边的地面，Logan抓着他的头发把他从水里提起来，王子一边剧烈的咳嗽着吐出嘴巴里含着的水，一边转过头用仇恨的视线死死瞪着狼派狩魔猎人。  
「愿意好好说话了吗？」  
「你他妈——」脑后又紧了下，王子立刻把手伸向了那里，他匆匆忙忙的制止着Logan的动作，不停的比着暂停的手势。  
「好了，好了，你们赢了。」他恼怒的嘟囔着，「100奥伦，拿着赶紧滚回——」  
「一个食尸鬼5000奥伦，尊敬的王子殿下。」Scott打断道。  
「听着，你们这些变异怪胎，我知道这些脑袋的价格，100，不能再多了！不然你就淹死我吧！」  
Logan耸耸肩，他接过王子递过来的硬币，数都没数的塞进了钱袋里。Scott甩了他个白眼，Logan挑起眉毛和转身过来的猫派狩魔猎人并肩齐行，重新向着废弃宫殿的位置走了过去。  
王子在他们身后看了一会儿，忽然从地上蹦了起来，一边高叫着狩魔猎人的名号一边快速向着他们跑了过来。  
Logan不耐烦的回过头来，「100奥伦，一个子儿都别想再拿回去。」  
「不、不是！」王子气喘吁吁的回答，「你们，你们也是要去那座宫殿？」  
Scott眯了下眼睛，他不确定的扫视了王子一眼，「怎么？」  
「听我说，可敬的狩魔猎人先生，」王子急切的说，「如果你们是来杀死那个…怪物的话，拜托了，我愿意出两倍，不，三倍。她受到的诅咒可以解除，先生们！」  
Scott终于舍得把身子转了过来，「继续，殿下。」他字正腔圆的说道，「这是个什么谜题吗？」  
「不不，我听说过了，真爱之吻是可以解除女巫的诅咒的！」王子激动的手舞足蹈，「带我进去，先生们，我、我是Cecile公主的未婚夫！」  
「哇哦。」Scott不动声色的说，「王子配公主。我一点也不为此感到惊讶。」

+

Leon王子把他的头盔挂在腰上的佩剑上，他湿漉漉的头发已经干的差不多了。这是个颇为英俊的青年，满头金色的短发，受到过良好的教育，说起话来显得还挺有教养。  
这正好是Logan非常不擅长应付的类型，他沉着脸闭紧嘴，绝不在Scott和他的交谈里多插一句话。  
溪流距离宫殿废墟并没有多远，走了一会儿就又重新回到了那片荒凉的地方。被Logan砍死的食尸鬼还横七竖八的倒在地上，一大群苍蝇盖在它们的尸体上，能闻到的空气全都弥漫着恶臭，令人作呕。  
Logan快走了几步赶到两个人的前面，他踢开挡路的尸体，又侧耳聆听了一会儿，然后才回过头来示意附近的安全。  
太阳从天边沉了下去。他们顺着之前王子逃出来的路走进去，那边全是盘根错节的藤蔓荆棘，绿色植物们纠缠在了一起，让人连下脚点都找不到。Scott调侃着他们拼荆斩棘的举动，一边清理着路边的植物一边缓慢的向着宫殿大门逼近。  
那里被肆意生长的藤蔓缠了好几圈，长满尖刺的荆棘和剧毒的植物满地都是。Logan画了个伊格尼法印把挡住大门的点燃了，一瞬间窜起来的火苗直入云霄，噼噼啪啪的燃出了好远。Scott砍落还纠缠着门口的枯藤，用剑尖压着门板用力一推，那里就发出刺耳的轴承声，慢吞吞的打开了。  
扑面而来的空气里满是腥臭难闻的味道，王子倒退了两三步弯下腰，在Scott伸手捂住他的嘴巴之前拼命的咳嗽了起来。Logan咒骂了一句，他已经听到来自于废墟深处的急促撞动声，什么东西正在粗暴的将身边的东西全部挤开，飞快的向着他们的方向冲了过来。  
宫殿里回响着震耳欲聋的可怖咆哮声，Scott一把捂住了王子的嘴巴，带着他悄无声息的快步冲进了宫殿内部，Logan在后面迅速的将门关紧。空荡潮湿的宫殿里面伸手不见五指，恶心的味道让王子一直发出干呕声。  
「安静。」Scott压低声音，他把王子扯到了一座被拍成两半的楼梯后面，然后示意他停留在那里。Logan闪到了他的身边，他们在黑暗里交换了个只有彼此知道的视线，然后Scott松开王子的手臂，跟随男人一同躬身走进了宫殿里。  
安静让守在里面的女妖也平静了很多，Scott听见她拖着脚步向回走的声音。Logan灌了瓶猫，他们尽快的巡查了一遍宫殿内部的样子，那里面满是被破坏后的废墟，断裂的墙壁倒塌的大门满地都是，一些被劈成碎片的桌椅歪倒在附近，地上还有些被捏的变形的餐具。  
墓穴女妖栖身的地方似乎是她被诅咒前的房间，距离大厅相当远，被门口动静吸引了的怪物正从那里走出来，漫无目的的徘徊在整座宫殿里。两个人悄声探索了几间房间，厨房仆人房卧室之类。等到他们走进那间女妖栖身的屋子时，Logan不由自主的吸了吸鼻子。  
「Ummm…桑椹和蜂蜜，似乎还有点柠檬的味道……能闻出来是什么炼金药物吗？」  
「药物？」Scott闭了下眼睛，「不，应该是香水。」  
「当然，」Logan揶揄的笑了笑，「你擅长鉴别这个。」  
Scott恼怒的瞪了他一眼，他又轻微的提了口气，「有点奇怪，」他说，「这可不是圣洁的淑女们爱用的味道…」  
Logan没接他的话茬，他走进屋子里来回看了看，然后在地板里发现了一幅被砍落了一半的油画，靠墙斜放着，画上面男士的脑袋已经连同部分框架没有了，夫人还剩下半张脸，穿着典雅的长裙，黑色的长发披落在肩膀上。  
蜡烛，酒杯，落地的已经腐烂了的窗帘，若有若无的香水味，撕坏了的衣物，双人大床，肖像画。  
外面的大厅里忽然传来了女妖的愤怒咆哮声，Scott丢下他手里的那个银质烛台，紧跟着Logan冲出了门去。  
他们的王子从藏身的地方被逼了出来，正手持着长剑对侍着可怕的妖怪，他全身都在发抖让那件盔甲不停发出令人牙酸的摩擦声。女妖对着他支起牙齿，尖如鸟喙的嘴巴张开，咧到耳根的大嘴几乎能把王子的脑袋整个吞下。  
「Cecile公主殿下。」王子颤声说，「我是来——解救你的，只要我可以——」他一边发抖一边试图靠近着女妖，汗珠从他的额头滑落下来，一直滚进了盔甲里。  
「不！你这个白痴！离那个妖怪远一点！」Logan大吼着冲向了他们，他的剑已出鞘，被紧紧的捏在了手上，「它才不是你的——」  
王子把嘴巴贴到了女妖滴着恶心涎水的鸟喙底下，女妖立刻发出愤怒的吼叫声，它头一低就把嘴巴刺进了王子的肩膀里，那身精良的盔甲在它眼里好像是纸糊的一样。  
王子发出了痛苦的惨叫声，他的肩膀已经被扎穿了，女妖正准备仰起头张开嘴，将他的整个锁骨撕碎。  
Logan冲到了女妖的身后，将手里的银剑用力刺向怪物的后腰，女妖立刻扭身过来，王子被它甩在空中，带着大量鲜血喷出的痕迹摔去了楼梯边。Scott赶到王子的身边，金发青年的右肩膀已经完全不见了，他的手臂连接着一点腋下，血肉模糊的悬挂在了那里。失血过多的勇敢青年脸色惨白的倒在了那里，Scott伸手探了下他的鼻息，发现人还没有死。  
他把随身携带的药物掏出来飞快的洒在那处伤口上，刺激性的粉末让王子发出闷哼声，血倒是迅速的止住了。Scott撕了点布料胡乱缠在王子的肩膀上，他抬头看过去，发现Logan已经和女妖交战了好一会儿，他敏捷的向后跃开女妖伸向他的爪子，剑身轻挥，在对方的惨叫声中割断了两根它的手指。  
狩魔猎人在赶来的途中喝了三四瓶药水，现在已经全部发挥了作用。他和动作同样快的惊人的女妖缠斗在了一起，Scott抽出银剑，脚尖一点就像道影子似的消失了。他在女妖试图躲开Logan动作的时候出现在了它靠过来的地方，剑尖刺进了它的腋下，Logan冲向它的眼前，手中银剑划破了它的胸口。  
女妖被夹击的手足无措，它挥舞起力大无穷的手臂，将两个人都逼开几步远。Scott转头和Logan交换了个眼神，又从黑暗里消失不见了。  
狼派狩魔猎人用力一踏地面，手中的剑大开大合的向着女妖的双臂刺过去，银剑扎穿了怪物的骨头，把它一截小臂砍成了两半。女妖吃痛的哀嚎起来，它快步向后退去，转身想要从Logan的剑网里逃跑。  
而猫派狩魔猎人蹲守在了那里，他弯起嘴角，迎着女妖冲过来的力度，直接把剑刺进了对方的胸口里。他使用的银剑虽然过短，但仍然扎穿了女妖的心脏。暗红色的鲜血夹杂着恶臭从伤口喷涌出来，Scott抽出剑，一脚把快要断气的女妖踹翻在地。那个女妖用断臂捂住胸口，它的视线恶毒的盯住Scott，还没来得及发出其他叫声，就被从后面赶过来的Logan一剑砍落了脑袋。

等到他们提着女妖的脑袋回到王子的身边时，他已经快要没办法视物，出气多入气少了。Leon王子撑着他模糊不清的双眼，用完好的那只手臂轻轻的拽住了Logan的裤脚。  
「尊敬的…狩魔猎人…」他嘶声说，「我的…我的公主……」  
Scott摇了下头，示意Logan闭上嘴。  
「她已经快要恢复了，殿下。」Scott把手掌按在了他的眼睛上。  
「那真是…太好了…」王子咳了咳，大量鲜血从他的嘴角渗出来，「可惜我看不到了……」  
「公主说她永远爱您，殿下。」  
王子用尽全身力气弯了下嘴角，然后停止了呼吸。

Scott沉默的站起身来，他的指尖似乎还残留着王子眼角的水珠。  
「真爱之吻。」他轻声说，「似乎和传说中——」  
「那不是他的公主。」Logan打断了他，他转身走到死了的女妖身边，用力将它压在身下的那只手臂拽了出来，「这个怪物是王后，能唤醒她的男人早就被她撕成了碎片。」  
一个翠绿色的戒指卡在它粗大的手指底端，它的边缘刻写着和公主完全不同的名字。  
童话总是和传说中的有点不一样。

+

两个人连夜赶回了村庄里，把女妖的头展示给了等候着他们的村长和公爵。Logan不愿意接触那些擅长假笑的官僚家，只是牵着马站在外面等着Scott。  
Scott接过他们的酬劳，清点了一下数字，村长正在用各种夸张的形容词描述着他们的事迹。「我会让最好的吟游诗人为你们写首歌。」最后他说。Scott笑了笑，他和村长交谈了几句，村长暗示他应该留在公爵的身边，成为他最得力的杀手，「外面那个家伙可比不上你。」他追在Scott的身后，「一介毫无用处的武夫。离开他，这里更加欢迎你。」  
Scott在他的叨扰中看了眼窗外，Logan正站在村口的标识牌前，像一尊雕塑。汗水从他的额头上滑下来，连续奔波的一天让他奇怪的发型都折到了耳边。他的马在几步远的位置，一边发出嘶鸣声一边扬起前蹄。  
Logan静默的站在那，不发一语。  
Scott收回了他的视线，他在村长和公爵的面前鞠了个躬，嘴角扯起了一点奇异的笑容。  
「不，他才是最好的。」他字正腔圆的叙述着，「没有人能比得上他。」

 

Logan在地面上跺了跺脚，他听到了来自于身后的脚步声，带着大量金币的碰击声，不用回头都知道Scott正在自己背后露出了怎样促狭的笑容。然后他被用力推了一把，猫派狩魔猎人抓着他的领子凑过来，轻轻的在男人的嘴唇上吻了一口。  
「再见，Logan。」Scott弯了弯嘴角，露出一个意味深长的笑容，「以后见。」  
一袋金币连同一把趁手的武器交到了他的手上，「你也是，slim。」Logan转身跨上他的马，牵动缰绳向着刚刚破晓的朝阳晨曦奔跑了起来。  
阳光洒在他黑发的顶端，映出一圈圈带着温度的光晕。

 

Witcher总会相见的。

 

Fin.


End file.
